Black Hat
Black Hat is the main character of the Cartoon Network series, , and the founder of Black Hat Organization. His only relation in the Magiswords franchise is with the Orientation Video for Villains' mini-series episode "The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" focused on Nohyas, one of his previous clients. However, the Black Hat Magisword makes subsequent appearances in the Magisword safe on the final second season episodes. Appearance Black Hat wears a black top hat with a maroon band (along with a menagerie of other hats underneath), as well as donning a rimless monocle. He has somewhat dark grey skin, sharp, pointy teeth with a greenish tint, and a forked tongue. He wears a black trench coat, a light grey waistcoat, dark grey pants, a red dress shirt and a black tie. He also appears to wear dark grey gloves, and occasionally carries with him a black walking stick that he forms from his shadow. His shoes are black with white spats. Personality Black Hat is an extremely manipulative and sarcastic man who enjoys causing pain towards others. He is also a very cruel and evil man, lashing out at anyone who defies him. He is a man with a bad temper, and seems to only tolerate the other members of the organization. Mini-sodes On the Villainous-produced minisode "The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin", he reviews one of his previous clients, Nohyas. Apparently, Nohyas purchased a "Villain Disguise Kit" from the BHO, which may have led to his supposed identity crisis. Throughout the video, he complains of how Nohyas misuses the Selective Memory Magisword, which came with the kit, by not only constantly erasing the Warriors' memories to fix his mistakes but also trying to attempt to make friends with them. Towards the end of the short, he recalls that the proper procedure to fix him was supposedly killing him as it shown him in a grave that read "RIP NOHYAS" with his bowler derby on top of it. Abilities *'Shapeshifting': Black Hat, on various occasions, changes his appearance in order to fool or torment others. The most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5. in order to terrify Demencia in "Wearing Evil". **'Size Manipulation': Likely as another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once in "Sculpting Evil" and in one of the Villainous Comics. *'Black Magic': As seen in "Ice Cream of Fear", he has some sort of proficiency in black magic, as he is able to bring back 5.0.5.'s ice cream to a seemingly normal state, while also giving it demonic qualities. *'Laser Vision': In "Bad Security", Black Hat killed a blue jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. *'Charisma'/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. *'Portal Creation': As shown in "Squeak", Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened). *'Instrumentalism': As seen in "The Note of Destruction", Black Hat appears to be proficient in playing piano/organ. *'Singing': He has the ability to proficiently sing. He also tends to make people go insane with his singing. *'Shadow Manipulation': As shown in "The Lost Cases of Elmore", Black Hat can teleport via his shadow. He also can transform his shadow into a cane. *'Telekinesis': In the same episode, Black Hat is shown to have the ability to choke people by simply using his mind. He does this to Dr. Flug as a way to caution him not to boast about himself. References Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Article stubs